


Bros + Cuddles

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [103]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 11





	Bros + Cuddles

**Noctis Lucis Caelum:**

  * Gods, this boy is like a koala.
  * _Always_ cuddles you in his sleep, whether he knows it or not.
  * His favorite position to cuddle you is when you both are laying in the tent, about to sleep. He pulls you into his chest and buries his nose in your hair, every time with a content little smile on his face.
  * His favorite way for you to cuddle him is when you pull him to your chest. Whenever you do this, you always begin humming a soft tune. He tells you it helps keep the nightmares away.



**Prompto Argentum:**

  * Like Noct, Prompto is also a bit of a koala. When the two of you cuddle before bed, it’s not as bad. But you’ve woken up many times to being crushed against the blond. The first time it happened, you had tried to loosen his grip, but had stopped immediately when you heard him let out a whimper.
  * He loves cuddling you when you’re sitting in his lap. He needs to be in contact with you, even if it’s just a brush of fingers. Having you in his lap, playing with his hair, helps calm him.
  * Especially after Zegnautus Keep. For a good few years after, he would constantly be woken from nightmares of what happened back in Gralea, and you were always there to help him.




End file.
